


Fractures beyond the looking glass

by justanotherpipedream



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Gothic Romance, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: The world spun round and round, the trees blurring past him as Bucky skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He laid on the ground with a gasp, gritting his teeth as his ankle continued to throb with a dull but insistent pain. For minutes or hours, Bucky couldn’t tell, he hobbled as best he could trying to find the familiar path back to the village. However, the impressive outline of Stark Manor had Bucky pausing at the edge of the trees.Everyone in the village knew of the rumours surrounding the estate. These days, people wondered if the infamous Lord Stark still lived there, or if he was merely a ghost story, haunting the halls of the vast manor on the edge of the woods.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my 2019 Tony Stark Bingo, this chapter fills the square S5: Gossip Press. Also, the wonderful feignedsobriquet has some lovely art planned for this story, so stay tuned and enjoy!

_ “Real things in the darkness seem no realer than dreams.” _

_ _ \- Murasaki Shikibu, The Tale of Genji _ _

* * *

Bucky cursed as the wind picked up, screaming at him through the trees. The woods were quiet, too quiet for this time of day, but Bucky could taste the incoming storm in the air as the skies darkened and blotted out the sun. 

He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, making sure to cover as much of his metal arm as he could, adjusting his rifle on his back with a frown. It would be a pity to have to sit and get it oiled again so soon. The booming sound of thunder crashed nearby, echoing loudly throughout the forest, inevitable scaring away any animals within the near vicinity. 

Bucky sighed. The animals were becoming more elusive, wandering further and further away from the village, forcing him to venture deeper into the woods to set his traps. As he turned around, his foot slipped in the mud. Pain flared through his leg and with a yelp, he tumbled down the slope.

The world spun round and round, the trees blurring past him as Bucky skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He laid on the ground with a gasp, gritting his teeth as his ankle continued to throb with a dull but insistent pain. 

For minutes or hours, Bucky couldn’t tell, he hobbled as best he could trying to find the familiar path back to the village. However, the impressive outline of Stark Manor had Bucky pausing at the edge of the trees.

Everyone in the village knew of the rumours surrounding the estate. Stories and rumours circulated of the elusive and eccentric Lord Stark who kept to himself, never stepping into the village more than a handful of times. No one had actually seen him in years; ever since the death of his wife, the lord had locked himself away. These days, people wondered if he still lived there, or if he was merely a ghost story, haunting the halls of the vast estate. 

A loud howl had Bucky jolting back to the present. With a wince, he hobbled to the front steps. 

The wolves hunting in those woods were becoming more and more bold. Hungrier and desperate, many of the villagers were scared for when the wolves dared to wander into the village for their next meal.

Ghosts were a possibility, but wolves were inevitable if Bucky tested his luck in the woods. 

The knocker echoed loudly against the large oak doors. He waited for a moment, then another, pressing his ear to the door. It was almost impossible to hear anything but the loud cracks of thunder in the background, but soon enough, Bucky could hear the faint footsteps draw nearer to the door. 

Bucky scrambled back as he could hear the click of the latch from the other side, just in time as the large doors swung open. An elderly manservant, with white gloves stared at him for a moment, blinking as he watched Bucky hobble a little bit closer. “If I may-”

The man rushed forward to support Bucky’s arm as he led him inside the house towards the sitting room couch. The sitting room was dark, the only source of light emanating from the small embers in the fireplace, glowing a bright red. A massive portrait of a well-dressed family loomed over the mantle.

The woman was beautiful, wearing a simple yet elegant sweeping yellow and white dress. The man behind her, no doubt the infamous Lord Howard Stark, stood stern and imposing, a large felt across his shoulders. It almost felt like he was staring right at Bucky, watching him as Bucky fidgeted on the couch. His hand was clasped onto the shoulder of a young boy. 

Bucky could see the wildness in his brown eyes, a sharp twinge of defiance stuffed into a nicely dressed outfit. He leaned away from the strong grip of his father, who maintained focus and control. 

“Just a moment please.”

Bucky watched as the man walked back to close the front door, shutting out the storm with a click. Bucky let out a sigh of relief as the warmth seeped into his bones as he small fireplace in the corner burned to life. “Thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality, sir-?”

“Edwin Jarvis, at your service. Now, let’s see what can be done with your injury.”

Bucky winced as carefully finished inspecting his very purple and swollen ankle, double the size of his other one. The man’s hands were gentle but efficient in his examination. “It doesn’t seem to be broken, but I do insist on you resting it for a week.”

He glanced up at the portrait, “I don’t mean to be an imposition-”

“Nonsense! I would not in good conscience send you out into this dreadful weather.” said Mr. Jarvis. “And neither would Lord Stark. He is currently away on business, and the carriage with him, so unfortunately I cannot have you brought back to the village until her returns.”

He pressed a cold cloth onto Bucky’s ankle. “I can however, bring you some blankets for tonight, and we can move you to a guest room once the swelling has gone down. A messenger will also be sent to the village tomorrow to let them know you’re alright.”

Bucky could feel the tension melting away from his body. At least that would prevent his mother and sister charging into the woods to try and drag him back themselves. “Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. I really appreciate it.”

“It is no trouble at all Mr. Barnes.” Mr. Jarvis placed his hand softly on Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Now, I do believe a cup of tea will do you some good.”

“Thank you Mr. Jarvis.”

“It is my pleasure Mr. Barnes.”

With a stomach full of stew, bread and tea, the warmth of the fireplace lulled Bucky to sleep. 

* * *

Bucky rubbed his eyes, flipping the book shut with a sigh. He stared out the window with a frown. Rain continued to pour without any sign of letting up soon. And while he was grateful that Mr. Jarvis had set up one of the guest rooms for Bucky to use, after a few days of resting, Bucky was getting restless.

In the forest, he was used to the chirping of the birds, the whispering of the trees, even the forest floor had a sound to it. But here, it was unnervingly quiet. 

Even though he knew that Mr. Jarvis was around, it was disconcerting being in such a large house with hardly anyone else around. No sounds of bustling servants wandering through the hallways, no other guests or visitors dropping by.

The only sounds that accompanied him were those of the house itself, groaning as it swayed against the wind and rain that continued to sob. Thankfully, Mr. Jarvis did his best to check in on him when he could, bringing tea and answers when he had the opportunity to stay and chat. 

“Lord Stark had allowed all the servants to take a few weeks off to spend time with their families,” said Mr. Jarvis, “I offered to stay behind to look after the property until everyone returned.”

“I’m grateful that was the case,” said Bucky, accepting his tea with a smile, “otherwise, I don’t believe I would’ve survived.”

“From what I’ve seen, I’d like to believe you would’ve found a way,” replied Mr. Jarvis with a smile. Ah and before I forget, a letter arrived for you from the village, here we are. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Mr. Barnes.”

The candle flickered as Bucky finished re-reading his letter for the second time. His mother was relieved that he was alive and well, and thankful that he was receiving the hospitality of Lord Stark. Thankfully, no one else had gotten caught out in the storm, and Steve was fine as well. 

He was folding the letter and tucking it into his bedside drawer when he heard it.

A muffled cry, like someone had yelled had Bucky sitting straighter. He craned his neck, trying to hear it again. At first, there was nothing. But a few seconds later, he heard it again, the faint sounds of someone crying. Just as he was about to call out, a flash of lightning lit up his window. Seconds later, the windows slammed open as the wind pushed water into the room.

Bucky struggled to his feet, hopping on one leg until he could reach the window. He heaved the windows shut, latching them tightly with a sigh. 

By the time he had struggled to remove his soaking shirt to hang over the chair and hop back to bed, he was exhausted.

The wind picked up again, wailing and crying as it rattled the house. Bucky pressed the pillow over his ears, tightly shutting his eyes.

It’s just the wind.

It’s just the wind.

Just the wind.

Just-

Sleep did not come easily for him that night.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills my square K2: Quarantined! for the 2019 Tony Stark Bingo - enjoy!

The next morning, Bucky was surprised to see Mr. Jarvis carrying a beautiful wooden walking stick. “This should help you slowly get used to walking once again. Carefully. I would not want to have you make your injury worse.”

Slowly but surely, Bucky hobbled from his bed to the chair in the corner before sitting down to rest. Mr. Jarvis looked pleased. “You’ll be back on your feet in no time. Feel free to walk wherever you’d like, but please do avoid the west wing of the house, past the other side of the staircase. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to hear you if you fell.”

“Of course, thank you."

He was eager to finally have the chance to leave this room and stretch his legs. He rubbed his metal arm with a wince. It was a bit sore, but he couldn’t in good conscious ask Mr. Jarvis for even more help when he had already done so much. 

He would just have to make do for a few more days. 

Bucky munched on a cucumber sandwich. For now, he would get the opportunity that many never did, getting the opportunity to wander the halls of the infamous Stark Manor.

That afternoon, the whistling wind kept Bucky company, shaking the windows of the house as he wandered through the empty hallways. He was surprised to see white cloths covering the furniture in many rooms.

Even though it has only been a few days since Lord Stark had departed, Bucky had the feeling that these rooms had long been unused, collecting dust. 

Bucky enjoyed the slow exploration of each room, taking the paintings that lined the walls in interest. Many of them were picturesque landscapes of the surrounding areas, all of which were signed with the initials M.S. There were beautiful metal wire sculptures of birds fastened to the walls, flying in formation.

Even deeper still, he was surprised to see a beautiful grand piano in the middle of what appeared to be a music room. It was the first room that had any signs of someone living in this space. 

Sheet music was scattered on the bench and the floor. A warm wool blanket was tossed onto the armchair in front of the fireplace. The painting above the fireplace was of a large garden in the springtime. Beautiful blooming flowers filled the backdrop, an empty table set for afternoon tea in the center. A beautiful golden birdcage just behind it, empty. It was so detailed and lifelike that Bucky could almost smell the freshly brewed tea and the flowers surrounding it. 

As Bucky stepped closer to take a better look, a silver glimmer caught Bucky’s eye as he neared the mantle. 

It was a small intricate bird, made of metal like many of the ones that lined the hallway. Bucky gently picked it up; it was much heavier than it appeared to be. It had a similar shape and build, it was likely made by the same person. This bird however, was much more complicated with delicate gears and a wind up key on its back.

The missing bird from the golden cage maybe?

He wound the key with care and set it back down, watching in delight as the bird came to life. The eyes glowed bright, and it hopped forward across Bucky’s hand with an automated chirp for a few seconds before grinding to a halt.

He reached forward and wound it up again. It was a delightful little thing, so full of life from a few scraps of metal, Bucky had never seen such a wonderful contraption in his entire life. 

“Mr. Barnes?”

Mr. Jarvis’ voice echoed from down the hallway, back the direction of Bucky’s room. Bucky moved to place the bird back onto the mantle, but he hesitated. A moment passed before he picked the bird back up, slipping it back into his pocket.

There was no one using it at the moment. Why not hold onto something so full of life and joy for a little while longer? With a nod, Bucky tightened his grip on his walking stick and slowly wandered back.

Before bed, Bucky wound it up one more time, delighting in the soft glow of its eyes as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

How strange it was to hear the chirping of birds. He opened his eyes, pushing himself to a seated position. The stone bench underneath him was cool to the touch, but warming up under the afternoon sun. The flowers were fragrant and lush and they greeted Bucky with a burst of vibrant yellows, reds, violets and oranges, all lining the massive hedges that marked the garden’s edge.

On the side, a single porcelain teacup and saucer sat all alone on the crisp white tablecloth. A flash of movement caught Bucky’s eye, and a familiar clockwork bird landed primly next to the teacup. It tilted his head and chirped at him in greeting, hopping towards him with its wings flared out and flapping. 

Bucky stood gingerly, letting out a sigh of relief as he put his full weight on both feet.

There was no pain while dreaming after all.

He held out his finger and the bird daintily hopped onto it before almost immediately taking off back into the air, crooning all the while. Bucky followed it, past the stone statues and gurgling fountain until they reached a large golden cage.

The cage itself was much larger than Bucky had initially thought it to be. As he neared it, it towered at least twice his height. The cage itself was empty, the door shut. The golden bars were cool to the touch, humming at the touch. The clockwork bird circled around it, its song sad and wistful as it kept glancing at Bucky then back at the cage again.

_ Open it, _it seemed to say. 

He reached his metal hand out and tugged on the cage door. “It’s locked,” said Bucky to the bird. 

The bird ruffled its metal feathers, nudging Bucky’s hand to the door once again. 

Bucky frowned but leaned in closer to try again. No matter how hard he pulled or pushed, the door would not budge. He traced the edge of the door with his flesh hand. If there was a weak spot, maybe he could leverage it and pop the door open. He paused as he felt a small gap, a keyhole perhaps.

The bird perched onto this hand, wiggling close to where Bucky had his hands outstretched. He watched the bird slide its beak into the keyhole, turning its head to unlock it with a click. All of a sudden, the door to their right swung open. With a satisfied croon, the bird nudged Bucky inside.

As he stepped inside, Bucky felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over him. Whispers all around him pierced his mind and filled his soul as they started to get louder and louder. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, mostly gibberish as hundreds of voices spoke at once. 

“I don’t know how to help- _how do I help_?”

His head started to throb, the world dizzying as the pleas only grew more intense. He clutched at his head, his hands cupping at his ears to cover them, but they only got louder.

He stumbled, turning back around but the door was closed. He reached out to pull it open, but as soon as he touched it, his fingers started to burn.

Desperately, Bucky tugged at the door, relief in his eyes as the bird circled back. He lunged for it, grabbing onto it tightly.

“I’m sorry my friend-”

His hands trembled and shook as he desperately searched for the lock once again. Where was it? It had to be here somewhere-

With a sigh of relief, he turned the bird’s beak with a click. The voices were yelling, louder and louder now, and Bucky could barely think.

_ HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP _

As the door clicked open, Bucky stumbled out into darkness-

Into silence.

He sat up in his bed with a gasp. His room was dark but he could hear the gentle tap-tap-tap of the rain outside his window. Fumbling with his candlestick, the match finally lit with a sizzle. He breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. 

He waited a moment before forcing himself to look at his bedside dresser once again.

There was nothing there.

Glancing downwards, the clockwork bird stared back at him, unmoving, fallen on the floor.


	3. iii.

Bucky woke up with a groan. He rubbed his hands through his hair, yawning as he stumbled out of bed. After that dream the night before, it had taken hours before he was able to drift back to sleep again.

His ankle throbbed and he stood with a wince, hobbling stiffly towards the window. The clouds were still dark, but hints of sunlight peeked through the clouds. Rain continued to drench the grass below.

Outside his door, Bucky was surprised to find a breakfast tray propped up on a chair. Underneath a silver cloche sat his long cold porridge next to a glass of water and a basket of fruit filled with apples, oranges and grapes. Biting into an apple, he picked up the note and scanned through the neat handwriting. 

_ Mr. Barnes, _

_ I’ll be leaving for the rest of the morning and early afternoon to check in at the groundskeeper’s cottage. You seemed tired so I was not inclined to wake you before I left, but please enjoy your breakfast. I should be back before the evening’s meal, but if you’re hungry, please feel free to make yourself some tea and help yourself to some biscuits until I’ve returned. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Edwin Jarvis. _

Bucky let out a deep breath. Ever since last night’s dream, there was something he wanted to check. Finishing up his breakfast, Bucky grabbed his walking stick in one hand, the clockwork bird tucked in the other, and made his way back to the music room.

The painting was the same and yet wasn’t.

Bucky could smell the flowers again as his eyes scanned the painting. Looking at it now, it seemed so much smaller than it had in his dream. His fingers hovered inches above the painting. He hesitated, unwilling to bridge the gap.

It’s only a painting.

A dream.

He closed his eyes, he forced his hand forward. A moment passed, and then another before he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. With his fingers, we could feel a slight gap in the paint. 

A keyhole.

It was almost unnoticeable, and if he didn’t stare at that spot specifically, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it.

Glancing back to the bird in his hand, Bucky examined the beak. Unlike in his dream, it was closed shut and the shape didn’t match the keyhole at all. Unless…

He twisted the wind up key, watching closely as the bird sprang back to life. It was in that moment that Bucky saw it, a small glimmer inside the beak itself. With his metal finger, Bucky carefully pried the long and slender key from the bird’s mouth.

Incredible.

He held his breath and turned the key.

The wall clicked and He jumped back as the floor started to shift. The wall behind the fireplace slowly rotated, revealing a dark passageway. Eyeing the room around him, he spotted an unlit candlestick sitting off to the side.

With a strike of a match, the path in front of him illuminated, a long dark hallway that continued on. Wielding his new light source, Bucky slowly and carefully made his way into the narrow passage. It was dark and dusty, and only darkness ahead of him. The path continued, winding and weaving for a while before the floor started to incline downwards. It was hard to see much in front of him. 

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he started to see a slight outline of footsteps in the dust on the ground in front. It was difficult to see which direction they were headed, but one thing was certain.

Someone was recently here. 

After about ten minutes or so, Bucky spotted a faint crack of light coming from the floor.

No, it was a door.

It was latched shut, a heavy metal chain wrapping itself around the handle. As Bucky drew nearer, he could hear movement on the other side.

A voice called rang out in the darkness.

“Is anyone there? Jarvis?”

Bucky startled, “Hello?”

The sound of scrambling and then the door rattling as someone banged on the door. “Please if someone is there, let me out! I’ve been trapped in here for days!”

With a sharp inhale Bucky rushed forward, fumbling with the chains for a little while before they slid onto the ground. Sliding back the latch, Bucky turned the handle.

“It’s still locked!”

Bucky could hear cursing on the other side. The voice rang out, “how did you get in here in the first place?”

“The key in the bird that was in the music room,” replied Bucky. 

“He really left that sitting around?” muttered the voice, “That’s good for me. Thank the heavens you were able to find it. Do you still have the bird with you?”

Bucky patted his pocket. “I do.”

“Okay,” said the voice,” See the wind up key on the bottom? Could you turn it counterclockwise instead of clockwise?”

Bucky did as he was told, watching as the wind up key in his hand popped out. “It popped out of the bird’s back.”

“Good! The end of that should fit into this keyhole.”

With a click, the door swung open, and Bucky’s breath hitched.

Inside the dark room was a haggard man, shaggy and tired, sitting against the back wall. Inside the room, or cell really, was a small bed, a metal bucket in the corner. There was a small bookshelf of what looked like food and supplies, but nothing else. The man himself was dirty but still handsome, with dark black hair and warm brown eyes. If Bucky didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that this was…

“Lord Stark?”

“That’s me,” replied the man with a wave. “The real one at least. Lord Anthony Stark at your service. Or rather, most gratefully in your debt, Mister-”

“Barnes. But please, call me Bucky. Wait, if _ you’re _ Lord Stark, then who-”

“That would be my twin brother, Gregory. The asshole locked me in here before taking off. I’m presuming, he’s off gambling his way through my fortune-”

Bucky’s eyes widened as Lord Stark continued.”-he’s accumulated a lot of debt and I had refused to pay anymore of it, so I suppose he decided to take matters into his own hands.”

“Lord Stark-”

“Tony, I insist.”

“Then call me Bucky.”

“Very well Bucky,” replied Tony with a smile.

Bucky cleared his throat, his face growing hot. He was grateful for the low light. Lord Stark was much younger, handsome and charming than he had expected him to be. “Tony, if you don’t mind, what was that room in the first place?”

“I’m not sure how much you know about my father, the late Howard Stark,” said Tony, “but he was always certain that someday someone would set out to kill him, which wasn’t unlikely to be perfectly honest. So he designed and built this safe room, stocked with food and necessities, in case we would ever need to hide. None of the servants know how to enter the room, not even Jarvis so I am deeply grateful you’ve saved me before I’ve run out of food.”

Bucky shuddered at the thought. With his ankle recovering, he was already starting to feel trapped in that large house. He couldn’t even imagine how it must have felt being trapped in that small room for days on end in the never ending darkness.

Lord Stark leaned forward with interest as the light reflected off the metal of his arm. Bucky tensed as he saw Tony’s eyes widen. His fingers twitched as they reached forward, hovering a few inches away. “How extraordinary. Did you make this yourself?”

“No, my friend’s sister, Shuri, from a neighbouring village built it.”

“It’s brilliant,” exhaled Tony, “and I would love to take a look at it further if you would allow it. Once we’ve gotten far away from here of course. Shall we?”

Bucky nodded and turned to follow back into the tunnels. Lord Stark was much different then Bucky had thought him to be. For one, he was one of the few people not to shun away from his arm, like it was some sort of abomination of nature.

Together, they wandered back into the tunnels. And while it was clear that Lord Stark was keen on escaping the darkness, Bucky was grateful that he did his best to match Bucky’s pace, making sure not to wander too far ahead. Reaching the end of the passageway, Lord Stark used his hands to scan for the hidden keyhole. With another turn of the bird’s beak, the wall swung around, and they were back in the bright music room once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fulfills my square R3: Secret Siblings (Especially Evil Twins) for the 2019 Tony Stark Bingo - I'd thought I'd place this note at the end so it didn't spoil anything. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and meeting Tony - let me know what you think!


	4. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills my A4: Revenge square for the 2019 Tony Stark Bingo. Enjoy the last chapter!

Bucky felt the tension release from his shoulders as the wall shut behind them with a click. Beside him, Tony let out a relieved sigh. “That’s much better.”

Bucky watched as Tony towards the large grandfather clock in the corner, prying the front panel open with a tug. Tony reached his hand inside, pulling out a slim glass decanter and two glasses. “I need a drink. How about you?”

At Bucky’s nod, Tony popped the top and poured out two thimbles of the amber liquid. He handed one to Bucky before raising a glass himself. “For saving me from mortal peril and my asshole brother.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

The familiar liquid burn was not as pronounced as he had expected it to be, the flavour smooth and rich. They savoured their drinks in a comfortable silence. Bucky took the moment to steal glances over at Tony in the light.

His breath hitched. If Tony was handsome in the darkness, he was utterly stunning in the light. It was entirely unfair how even after a few days in confinement, Tony was still able to take his breath away. 

Bucky’s eyes locked onto Tony’s lips as he watched Tony’s tongue dart out to wet them. Snapping his eyes to Tony’s closed eyes, Bucky cleared his throat. “Mr. Jarvis left to the groundskeeper’s cottage earlier, but he mentioned that I could go to the kitchen for food if needed.”

Tony nodded before rising to his feet. “I’m sure I could scrounge up some sandwiches for us- LOOK OUT!”

Tony was a blur of motion before Bucky felt him tackle into him to the ground. The sound of shattering glass crashing where he stood seconds ago. Before he could even catch his breath, he felt Tony roll them over again, the sound of breaking glass filling the space where they were. 

Glancing upwards, Bucky sucked in a harsh breath at the looming figure glaring at them from the bar, throwing bottle after bottle at them in rage. Tony scrambled to his feet beside him with a hiss. ‘What the hell are you doing Gregory?”

Bucky tried not to slip as he jumped out of the way once again, the spilled alcohol quickly pooling all over. Gregory, who looked haunting similar to Anthony, continued to launch whatever he could grab at them. 

“Doing what needs to be done. This is your fault you know- if you only would listen to me, things wouldn’t have to come to this-”

“What, gambling all our fortune into the ground?” scoffed Tony. He grabbed the iron poker from beside the fireplace, wielding it in front of him as he stood in front of Bucky. “Drinking the day away until you can’t even stand? Not caring that we have an entire estate and household to take care of? I let you do what you want for too long, but no more brother. There’s nowhere for you to run. Put down the bottles, this ends now.”

Gregory snarled and Bucky felt a sickening feeling wash over him as he watched the man’s wild eyes narrow. “So be it,” replied Gregory, “at least I can say I tried.” Bucky saw his hand twitch but before he could yell out a warning, he saw the arc of the lantern thrown into the air, the latch flipped open as it hit Tony squarely in the chest.

Bucky watched in horror as Tony screamed, the lantern shattering and burning as the hot oil licked and consumed him, the pools of alcohol igniting in flames all around them. Bucky stripped his jacket, smothering the flames as best he could, but the hot oil continued to burn and Tony continued to scream.

All around them, the flames burst to life, licking and consuming and growing as it crawled along the floor, the tapestries, the walls. 

Finally, Bucky managed to smother the last of the flames from Tony’s clothes. WIth his arm, he tugged Tony along as best he could, avoiding the fire and smoke. “We’ve got to get out of here.”

Tony nodded his face pinched as he allowed Bucky to support him as they made their way to the hallway. It was clear that Gregory had done his best to block their exit, a giant wall of fire blocking the hallway towards the stairs. 

Bucky cursed. “Is there any other way out?”

“The window,” gasped Tony, “through the bedroom, there’s a balcony.”

Bucky hurried them through the bedroom and out onto the balcony. He grimaced as he glanced downwards; they were still an entire story up. 

“Can you climb?” asked Tony, “we can tie a rope around you and tie it to the balcony.”

“It’ll be hard with my metal arm,” sighed Bucky, “It’d be hard to get down even with only me. And before you say anything, no I’m not leaving you alone to die.”

Tony huffed, cursing as he coughed. “Fine. we’ll have to jump then. We can probably use the mattress to break our fall a bit.”

With Tony’s help, Bucky heaved the cotton bed down below. They carefully climbed over the railing. Bucky held out his hand. “Ready?”

Tony nodded and gripped Bucky’s outstretched. Tony’s hand was warm, and still shaking slightly, but he squeezed Bucky’s hand and together, they jumped to the ground below. 

With a groan, they landed squarely onto the mattress, bouncing before tumbling onto the wet ground. Behind them, the Stark mansion continued to burn, the flames consuming, burning bright.

* * *

The sun was warm on his face as Bucky trudged through the forest. The clouds had all but disappeared along with the storm that had brought Bucky to the Stark Manor a few weeks ago.

“He’s back that way.”

Bucky jumped. Mr Jarvis stood beside him staring into the trees ahead. “He hasn’t moved in a while. He’s up ahead.”

Bucky exhaled, adjusting the satchel over his shoulder. “How is he?”

Mr Jarvis sighed. “As well as one could expect I suppose. He’s happy that no one else was in the house at the time except the both of you of course. But he still blames himself.”

Bucky nodded. “Before I forget, here.”

Bucky handed over the basket of collected herbs, gathered under Sarah Rogers’ guidance. “My friend’s ma, our village’s healer, said that it would help in some tea-”

Mr Jarvis smiled. “How splendid, thank you. I’ll brew some right away. Meanwhile, I do believe that Lord Stark could use some company.”

With a gentle nod, Mr Jarvis wandered away, towards the groundskeeper’s house. Bucky wandered up the path towards the charred house. Tony sat underneath the large tree, his eyes closed as he leaned against the trunk.

He looked tired but peaceful, his skin golden in the early afternoon sun. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of Bucky’s approach, and Bucky couldn’t help the pounding of his heart as Tony smiled widely at him.

“Bucky.”

Tony patted the ground next to him and Bucky slid to the ground beside him with a sigh. Tony’s eyes were soft and Bucky couldn’t help but feel warm as he felt Tony’s hands trace his metal arm with a satisfied sigh. 

“How does it feel?” asked Tony, “Is it still hurting you like before?”

Bucky clasped Tony’s hands in his flesh one, intertwining their fingers. “No, it’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Bucky grinned in satisfaction as Tony’s flushed bright red. “I should be the one asking you. How is your chest?”

Tony patted his bandaged chest gently. “Still healing. It’s not pretty, but scars are inevitable. Doctor Yinsen tells me almost daily at how lucky I was that Gregory has awful aim and missed my head.”

Bucky let out a deep breath. “Any word on him?”

Tony shook his head with a frown. “Nothing yet, WIth his vices, it’s no doubt he’ll show up somewhere soon. At least for now, we can rebuild.”

Shaking his head. Tony tugged at Bucky, arranging Bucky’s head so that it lay across his lap. “I owe you my life you know. You saved me not once, but twice.”

Bucky huffed. “If we really wanna count, you saved me by sheltering me in your house, by feeding me and providing me with food during that storm, not to mention re-building and fixing my arm-”

“That was mostly Jarvis,” interjected Tony.

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree then,” answered Bucky with a smile, his eyes sliding shut. Tony’s fingers were combing through his hair, gently untangling the knots. “I’m not convinced. I guess you’ll have to stay to convince me…”

Bucky’s eyes softened. He could hear the hesitation in Tony’s voice. He pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand. “My lord, I will do my utmost best to convince you otherwise, even if it takes the rest of my life.”

He could feel the tension release from Tony’s body from beside him. “I guess you’ll have to stay then. I do take a lot of convincing you know-”

With a grin, Bucky pulled Tony further down, drawing his lips into a deep kiss. Everything is warm and for a brief moment, Bucky could swear that the Earth stopped moving. They pulled away with a gasp, and everything was dizzying. 

Bucky gently tucked Tony down beside him, before he pressed another kiss against Tony’s forehead.

Tony leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Side by side, they relaxed under the afternoon sun.


End file.
